


Into the woods

by Demonwomb



Series: The Lives of Helen [4]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Forest Sex, Gang Bang, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonwomb/pseuds/Demonwomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Satyrs.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>I knew them well, the servants of Pan and I knew they would mistake me for a nymph, pure and good. Like most creatures they wanted to chase me, drive me deeper into the forest until I lost way and then ravish me on the filthy ground until my dress turned dark.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>I wanted that, too.</i></p><p> </p><p>Helen encounters a bunch of Satyrs, but only one of them she'll take home to her pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the woods

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
>    
> 

Our cave was near a river and behind that river a big forest stretched itself across the greek country, the leaves were green and strong. It made me think of a time when I sacrificed to Demeter and found joy in the spring, for everyone knew that Persephone had returned from the Underworld. Today I’d think about joining Hades or living in Tartarus with the vilest of all creatures. Today I could take them all.

Castor and Pollux were a few months old and already running around in the cave. They would need many more months to be fully grown but I could wait. They were my children and I loved them. I let them feed on me, one pup for each of my teats and they’d eagerly suck the milk out of my grown breasts. Their teeth were already strong but they didn’t hurt me, I’d just close my eyes when they sucked harder and rested their paws on my stomach.

But I already grew restless between my legs. I wanted to hunt again. Lycaon was still a little jealous but he understood my plan and my needs, so he stayed with Castor and Pollux while I left the cave. I wasn’t used to wearing clothes anymore but for this I put on a thin white dress that bearly covered my thighs. Today I would explore the forest, the home for all kind of monsters and I was determined to find them and make them mine.

After crossing the river I entered the deep parts of the woods, where the trees got higher and wider. I was lost in thoughts for a while, brushing the bark with my fingertips and humming an old song that my mother used to sing to me and that I taught my children now. It was old enough to attract ancient souls and it took just a few more minutes before I heard hoofs on the damp ground. First I thought it was a centaur, but they weren’t one creature, they were two, walking on two feet. A few more steps and they were joined by others until I couldn’t count them just by ear anymore.

Satyrs.

I knew them well, the servants of Pan and I knew they would mistake me for a nymph, pure and good. Like most creatures they wanted to chase me, drive me deeper into the forest until I lost my way and then ravish me on the filthy ground until my dress turned dark.

I wanted that, too.

But just like my first time with Lycaon I wouldn’t just obey, I wanted them to deserve me, they needed to catch me. So I started to run.

The trees flew past me with a high speed and I could hear the Satyrs race behind me with light voices and shouting.

“Stay with us!”

“We wouldn’t hurt you, love!”

“A kiss, just a kiss!”

I smiled to myself and jumped over a tree trunk, leaped through the bushes and didn’t look over my shoulder once. Which was probably a bad idea because one of them got quicker and suddenly catched the hem of my dress. I fell down hard and whinced at my burning hands and knees.

“Told you we would catch you, little nymph. We haven’t seen your kind in ages and you smeelll sooo delicioussss.”

That Satyr tried to lift my dress but I grinned and started to crawl away, I wouldn’t let him have me so easily!

“don’t even try!” he growled and yanked me back with his hands on my legs. He tried to part them and pulled me closer to his cock (which was, without doubt, already hard) but I scraped at the ground and tried to get away again.

“Let me help you, brother,” another Satyr said and stepped into my sight. He was small, smaller than Lycaon and he had short curved horns coming out of his head. The fur that covered his legs up to his waist was of a light brown and chunky but it couldn’t hide his big erection and the fat balls. It was a quite human cock but not less mouth watering. I grinned at him.

“See that? She’s not innocent at all, she wants my cock like a cow in season.”

“Let her taste it, Kol.”

While the Satyr behind me started to rip my dress apart and licked my skin with his tongue, the Satyr called Kol bent his knees in front of me a little and grabbed my hair with both hands.

“Don’t be shy, damsel. It’s all for you.” He let the tip of his cock rub against my lower lip to make me open my mouth for him and when I refused, curious of what he’d do, he just growled and grabbed my hair harder while sliding his cock past my lips with pure force.

“Damn you, Kol! I wanted her hot mouth!”

I moaned at the taste that reminded me of better times and sucked and licked his cock with passion. The Satyr behind me had started to push inside me, only to get dragged away by another. They started to wrestle for the right to claim my holes, the sight of my slick thighs driving them crazy.

“Let me, I’m older!”

“Not old enough!”

“No!”

I was so busy nursing the cock in front of me, licking from his balls upwards until I reached the tip again and swallowing him whole, that I was surprised when I felt a cock thrusting inside of me. Apparently someone had won, but then I felt TWO cocks in both of my holes and a Satyr creeping beneath me to push inside as well and and to enjoy my heavy breasts in his face.

“Do you like that, sweet nymph?” Kol asked and I looked up at him while I still sucked at his hot flesh. “What else would you let us do to you?”

I stared at him while the Satyrs behind me were still pushing in slowly, probably enjoying the drag until they were buried inside of me completely. Then I let my mouth go slack, with an expectant expression on my face.

When the Satyr understood, he roared with thrill in his eyes and his cock started to vibrate in my mouth. Then he grabbed my hair again and started to fuck my face in earnest. The Satyrs weren’t as big as Lycaon, not even as big as a regular human, but what they lacked in size they made up with harshness and speed.

Kol was pounding my face so hard that I made desperate noises. Every thrust of his pushed me back onto the cocks behind me who were thrusting back just as quick. I bounced back and forth, again and again and soon Kol was throwing back his head and shooting his hot seed down my throat. I wanted to swallow it all but another Satyr yanked him back already and his cock was slipping out of my mouth, only to be replaced by another one that was slightly larger. This Satyr had a manic expression on his face and there was sweat on his forehead.

“Quick, quick,” he murmured and made me swallow him, the seed of Kol easing the way down my throat. He was longer and made my throat bulge under his jolts and it was hard to breathe. The Satyrs behind me were so impatient that I felt a third cock pushing into my ass and a muffled groan escaped my mouth. The Satyr beneath me was still thrusting upwards, right between my folds and started to suck at my teats now. I heard a squeal of delight when he realized that I was actually giving milk. I felt his seed pumping into me but he didn’t stop, he kept jabbing into me like a wild creature and sqeezed my tits some more.

That was when some of the Satyrs waiting for their turn started to hiss and I heard their Hoofs carrying them away.

“It is Dasos!” one screamed and that made the Satyrs inside of me scramble away in fear. The Satyr beneath me pushed me aside, so I landed on my back and I coughed a little. When I pulled myself up, to see who this Dasos was, I gasped. He was taller, almost twice their size and his furry legs were of a dark earthy color, not as light as the others’. Even his hair was longer and his upper body was covered in body hair too, but in all the right places: his chest, his shoulders and his elbows. The horns were larger and bowed backwards but they made him look dangerous and I finally realised why the other Satyrs were so afraid.

They were children. Well, not children, more like young adults and definitely not fully grown, because their horns were short and their upper bodies smooth and almost free of hair. I should’ve known.

"You are not allowed to be here.” Even his voice gave me shivers and the young Satyrs trampled nervously on one spot. “Leave, now!”

They scrambled away and disappeared between the trees and bushes. I was naked on the ground, my mouth was covered in sperm, just like the insides of my legs. Dasos stepped closer and looked down at me with… curiosity.

“Who are you?” he said and his pupils visibly dilated when he caught my scent. His nostrils flared and he grabbed me with both arms, pulling me up until only my toes touched the ground.

“I’m Helen,” I whispered and closed me eyes when he pressed his face against my neck to smell me more.

“Helen… You are not a nymph.” He put me down on a tree stump, probably felled by humans because the surface was smooth and he got down on his fury knees, spreading my legs with his chest.

“They are young and not allowed to breed you,” he said with a snarl and buried his face in my lap. At first I thought he was just smelling me but I sharply sucked in the air and then gasped loudly. He was opening my folds with his fingers and started to eat me out in the most delicious way. But it wasn’t just that, he was sucking me dry again, gathering the youngling’s seed in his mouth and spitting it down to the soil before burying his face between my legs again. He repeated that until my holes where clean again and all he could taste was me and my juice. He moaned at the taste and threw his head back for a moment with a pleased growl rumbling in his throat.

“You taste ancient… and fertile.” His breath was trembling when he climbed the roots and spread my legs further with his hips, making me feel his erection. I whimpered when I felt how big he was, bigger than the younglings, and he started to circle his tip around my clit, making me shiver with want and he laughed darkly at my aroused face and the reddened cheeks.

“I want to breed you. I haven’t met anyone like you in centuries. I will fuck you good.”

“Then do it. Show me if you Satyrs are better with age. The Younglings weren’t bad.“

His eyes got dark when I challenged him and he rested his hands on the stump next to my hips and pushed in without further warning. He was thick, very thick and it WAS way more pleasant than the little cocks of the younglings. He rested inside of me for a while and even though he didn’t move, his cock had it’s own pulse that made me feel good. He nuzzled at my right teat, but didn’t seem surprised when he tasted a few drops of milk. My hand stroked his hair and one of his horns before he lifted his head and licked his lips.

"You are no fair maiden, you want it hard.” He snapped his hips and I gave a loud groan. “and rough. You are a breeder. I will enjoy making you scream.”

He was not dumb, he suspected what I was and finally, finally started to thrust into me. I moaned in relief and closed my eyes while he pounded into me, HARD, like he promised and the fur of his legs rubbed nicely against the insides of my thighs, absorbing the wetness that still poured past his flesh.

“Yessss,” I hissed and felt so full I let myself fall back on the stump, relishing in his quick pace, that was more rough and fast than the one of the younger Satyrs. My breasts bounced so hard and rapidly it almost hurt but he didn’t stop, he was like an animal. “Please, please, more,” I begged.

Dasos climbed another root and grunted when he skidded. He slipped out of me for a second and gave a frustrated growl, before he climbed on the stump completely and crouched down. He lifted my pelvis a little to push in again and now his thrusts turned uncontrolled, streching my walls in different angles. The only problem was that I was moving closer and closer to the other edge of the stump until I felt my head dangling in the air.

I was too busy with breathing and moaning to say something and after some more thrusts my left hand was touching the ground. I was hanging upside down and with my other hand I held on to one of his horns. But it was alright, he was still holding on to my hips and seemed to be very satisfied with that angle because it was easier for him to fuck down.

The blood was rushing into my head, making me dizzy but I was also feeling everything more intense. My moans didn’t stop, they got louder and his fur was so soaked with my juice that there were wet slapping sounds whenever he pounded into me. It was glorious.

I could feel Dasos being close, he groaned lushly and started to pull me against his thrusts. Even though my sight was upside down I could see the young Satyrs lurking in the bushes, rubbing their cocks upon the spectacle.

“Come for me,” I moaned at him and the younglings. “Breed me!”

I had thought about taking his soul but he was too delicious, too good, I wanted to keep him, so I closed my eyes and felt his seed flood me while he kept fucking me through my orgasm, making me scream like he promised. I felt my whole body drinking in his fertile sperm and I felt more than ready to carry his offspring.

When it was over and I wasn’t trembling anymore he pulled me up again, staying inside of me, even though his cock had gone soft. I slung my arms around his neck and kissed him with a moan. Even his kisses were good.

“That felt like becoming a god or feasting on ambrosia. Who are you really?” he asked and I stroked his beard with my fingers, smiling at him softly when I saw how blown his pupils were.

“I am just Helen, but I am more than a mortal, that is true. I’m growing a pack of monsters and creatures, I want you to come with me, I want to keep you.”

“When I saw you I wanted to have you, to make you mine… but now, I’d rather be yours.”

“Good,” I purred and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [Tumblr](http://demonwomb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
